nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Marcia
'Marcia '''is a playable character from ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is a knight of Begnion, and the younger sister of Makalov. The name of her pegasus is Apples. Profile ''Path of Radiance'' A former pegasus knight of Begnion’s Holy Guard, Marcia's officially a deserter, having suddenly left the Holy Guard, ss she claims, due to her bumbling older brother who worked up a large debt. She is first encountered confronting a group of pirates in her search for her older brother, Makalov in Port Talma. During this time, the pirates refuse to cooperate with her benign request to spare her brother, to which she attempts to fight them off. While Marcia cannot be recruited in this chapter, she will return in Chapter 9 after Ike speaks to her, joining the Greil Mercenaries out of gratitude for Ike saving her. When she reunites with Makalov later on in Chapter 14, she is shown to disguise her concern and worry for him under the facade of anger and hatred. Marcia will remain with Ike's forces until the game ends, before returning to the service of the Begnion Pegasus Knights. ''Radiant Dawn'' A few years after the events of Path of Radiance, After the war was over, she was allowed to readmit to the Holy Guard by her former commander Tanith, but she reluctantly declined, and becomes a member of the Crimean Royal Knights with Makalov. She makes her reappearance in Chapter 2-P, where she is shown to have offer words of solace to Elincia, who is under tremendous pressure from the demands of the aristocracy. Marcia then notices a commotion occurring in the skies overhead, whereupon she proceeds to investigate with Elincia. It is then revealed that Zeffren and his Dracoknights have trespassed Crimean skies in pursuit of Leanne, whom they intend to capture and sell to "some lord or other". When Marcia and Elincia arrive at the scene, they get into a confrontation with the Dracoknights, urging them to leave. A battle ensues soon after, where Marcia, Elincia and Nealuchi take up arms against the Dracoknights to protect Crimea's sovereignty and defend the hapless Leanne. Haar later flies into the scene as an Other unit, prompting Marcia to attempt to convince him into joining their efforts. When the Dracoknights later retreat in disgrace, Marcia sends them off by exclaiming, "Yeah, you run, dragonbackers! And don't ever come back to Crimea!". Marcia then returns to her original post as a Crimean Royal Knight, where she participates in a siege laid upon Castle Felirae. When it is revealed that the Royal Knights have fallen into a trap laid by Ludveck, Marcia is hurriedly sent to Fort Alpea to relay the news that the Royal Knights are fast approaching the fort "at top speed". After the civil rebellion is successfully quelled, Marcia, alongside the other Royal Knights, is sent to rout the dregs of the rebel army. Marcia is spared when Ashera later casts her judgment upon Tellius. She may be brought into the Tower of Guidance to reverse this judgment. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn